<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侑日】使壞 by Tissue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970319">【侑日】使壞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue'>Tissue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MSBY時期<br/>交往同居設定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侑日】使壞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　這球過網了。<br/>
　　日向翔陽專注的盯著排球飛到他右方，身旁的佐久早聖臣喊了一聲示意接球，打直雙手往宮侑的方向傳出了相當平穩的一傳。<br/>
　　日向翔陽舔了舔嘴唇，看了一眼準備舉球的宮侑，起步開始往前跑。<br/>
　　那頭宮侑用眼角餘光看見日向翔陽，兩人很快的對視了一眼，他為他們近乎同頻率的默契笑了出來，算準時機與角度，在日向翔陽來到網前起跳的那一刻將球穩穩地推了出去！</p><p>　　碰啪！<br/>
　　──木兔光太郎高舉著雙手，徹底攔死了這一記扣球。</p><p>　　這是第五次了。<br/>
　　以往就算不是每一球都能打過去，也總有幾次機會能穿過木兔前輩的攔網，然而今天卻一球都沒能突破，算起來已經是第五次了。<br/>
　　日向翔陽在落地以後撐著膝蓋喘氣，和向他走過來的宮侑擊了個掌，他閉了閉眼睛，抹去下巴上的汗水，不發一語的緩緩走到場邊，拿起自己的水壺一個人走出球場。<br/>
　　木兔光太郎看著日向翔陽有些落寞的背影，他收攏十指又張開，今天手感明明很好，卻沒有人能和他一起興奮大吼，他皺起眉望著日向翔陽離開的方向擔心的說：「翔陽今天狀態是不是不太好？他看起來有點沮喪耶，侑侑你可不能罵人哦。」<br/>
　　正準備要喝水的宮侑一聽「蛤」了一聲，不可置信的瞪了一眼木兔光太郎說：「我是那麼惡劣的人嗎？」<br/>
　　從旁邊經過的佐久早聖臣默默地飄出一句：「你是啊。」<br/>
　　「……」<br/>
　　宮侑看著對他投射出「去關心日向翔陽」視線的兩人，他頓了下，喝了口水又放下水壺，緊接著又接收到木兔光太郎「要溫柔一點哦」的眼神電波，一轉頭，才發現不遠處的隊友們也都在看他。<br/>
　　「我先說好啊！」宮侑咋舌一聲，手指著在場的所有人大吼：「我才──不會因為這種偶爾狀況不好的失誤就不爽啦！」<br/>
　　更何況還是日向翔陽。<br/>
　　宮侑一邊追出去找人，一邊在心裡這麼補充。</p><p>　　宮侑場館裡繞了幾圈，最後是在廁所裡找到日向翔陽的。<br/>
　　當時他人正在隔間裡，宮侑先是繞了一圈之後都沒看見人，第二次找的時候便沿路喊他的名字，希望能夠得到他的回應。<br/>
　　只不過宮侑喊著喊著又感到有一點納悶，翔陽並不是那種因為狀況不好就容易沮喪失落的人，相反，他會在場上不斷調整自己的狀態來適應，更何況這還只是普通的練習而已。</p><p>　　宮侑在得到日向翔陽的回應以後便走進廁所順帶將最外面的門鎖上，靠在洗手台邊隔著一道門問他：「沒事吧？」<br/>
　　日向翔陽隔了很久才小聲地說：「……對不起侑前輩，剛剛那球侑前輩明明傳得很好，是我失誤了。」<br/>
　　「我當然知道。」宮侑敏感的蹙起眉頭，果然還是覺得日向翔陽的樣子很詭異，追問：「所以說，怎麼了？」<br/>
　　「……」<br/>
　　見日向翔陽沉默下來，宮侑只好走到門前輕輕敲了兩下，放低聲音同時也放軟了語氣說：「這裡只有我們兩個，翔陽。」<br/>
　　「那個。」日向翔陽猶豫著解開了門鎖。<br/>
　　「嗯。」<br/>
　　「早上的那個……好像沒洗乾淨……」隔間的門被從裡頭往外推開，日向翔陽將自己的球衣往下拉到緊繃的程度遮住自己的下身，只見運動褲已經褪到腳邊，一張臉紅得不行，他支支吾吾的說：「起跳的時候，流流流、流出來了……」</p><p>　　「……」宮侑愣了愣，視線在那雙有明顯色差的腿根處游移，意識到日向翔陽話裡說的「那個」是什麼，「我……那個……」他撇開頭，想起自己一大早就拉著人亂來了一通，不僅沒戴套，還激動的在深處射了出來，他原以為有幫忙清洗乾淨的，沒想到還是留在裡面了嗎？<br/>
　　宮侑腦中立刻浮現翔陽自己拿著紙巾擦拭雙腿的畫面，沒多久又覺得都這個時候了還在想像的自己有夠糟糕，掩嘴悶聲道：「……抱歉，對不起。」<br/>
　　發現日向翔陽一臉驚訝的看著他以後又臭著臉問：「你這是什麼臉？」<br/>
　　日向翔陽噗哧一聲笑了出來：「侑前輩居然會道歉。」<br/>
　　「蛤？嘖……不，訓練比較重要，影響到你我……抱歉。」宮侑紅著臉把自己也塞進隔間裡，重新反鎖上門後將日向翔陽的衣襬微微往上拉起，扣住他的腰雙手往後揉了下他的屁股問：「擦乾淨了嗎？要不要幫你？」<br/>
　　日向翔陽癢得縮了一下，聽見宮侑坦率的道歉似乎也就沒那麼難受了，他整個人順勢靠在宮侑身上說：「嗯，應該是沒什麼問題了。」<br/>
　　語畢，日向翔陽頓了一下，親密的面對面擁抱讓他輕易就察覺到宮侑的身體變化，日向翔陽戳了戳宮侑的腰側說：「但是侑前輩，你好像硬了。」<br/>
　　宮侑自然也察覺到自己起反應了，腦中不合時宜的妄想們拼命誘惑他現在這個狀態正適合來做點什麼，他側過頭強壓住慾望在日向翔陽的耳後落下一個吻，悶悶地說：「讓我抱一下。」<br/>
　　「可是……」<br/>
　　宮侑使了點力的按住日向翔陽的頭，強硬地緊抱住他讓他說不出話來，吐了口氣咬牙道：「閉嘴，就一下。」</p><p>　　那天到最後，日向翔陽都沒能問出宮侑是為什麼會突然在廁所裡興奮起來，甚至到他們回去重新開始訓練以後，宮侑更是火力全開的一次次發球都比往凶狠，舉球的精準度也更高了。<br/>
　　日向翔陽重新抓回手感，起跳以後手臂往後拉伸，緊接著巧妙地越過在他面前跳起來欄網，朝著對手身後的漏洞扣了下去！<br/>
　　碰！<br/>
　　「好呀！」<br/>
　　日向翔陽興奮大吼，一落地便立刻跑到宮侑面前和他開心擊掌。</p><p>　　而其實宮侑只是再一次深刻地意識到，日向翔陽這個人，從身到心，從高中以來直到現在，終於完完全全屬於他了。<br/>
　　然後他一邊盯著日向翔陽的屁股一邊想，早上做得太匆忙了，回去以後一定要好好地補回來。</p><p> </p><p>　　--</p><p> </p><p>　　宮侑揉揉日向翔陽的耳朵，挺腰將自己的性器往口腔的更深處推入幾許。<br/>
　　日向翔陽嗚咽一聲，抬眼看著宮侑收縮喉管，舌頭抵著滲出前液的龜頭舔舐，一進一出的吸吮著，去刺激記憶中所熟知能讓對方舒服的位置。<br/>
　　看著日向翔陽努力吸舔的模樣，宮侑繃緊了下腹，彎下腰伸手去碰日向翔陽的乳尖。<br/>
　　宮侑用指腹稍微揉了兩下，再用指甲來回刮弄那個尖挺，日向翔陽皺起了眉，「嗯……」他被刺激的挺了挺腰，一時間沒能將牙齒收好，不小心就撞在宮侑脆弱的莖身上。<br/>
　　「嘶……」宮侑吃痛的將陰莖抽了出來，見日向翔陽立刻伸出舌頭追過來吸吮剛才被磕碰的位置，疼痛一下子就被舔去了，他笑了笑，再度揉捏起日向翔陽發紅的耳朵尖說：「好色。」<br/>
　　「……」日向翔陽的兩片嘴唇貼著柱身磨蹭了一會，之後人就被宮侑拉到腿上，有力的手臂攬住了他的後腰迫使他挺胸，日向翔陽反應不及，左邊乳頭就被舌頭勾著繞了一圈，接著被一口含進嘴裡。<br/>
　　日向翔陽咬住嘴唇重重悶哼一聲，雙手搭在宮侑的肩膀上，乳尖因受了刺激而慢慢挺了起來，被宮侑不斷地舔舐逗弄著，甚至使壞般用牙齒啃了幾下，由一點點的疼痛引來了更強烈的戰慄。</p><p>　　另一邊，宮侑兩手往下捧住了日向翔陽的臀部，將兩片臀瓣捏在手心裡輕輕揉弄，修長的食指故意在臀瓣被分到最開的時候滑過臀縫，用指腹在肛口磨蹭了幾下，連同被含在嘴裡的乳頭一起，盡心盡力的將日向翔陽的慾望推到了最高點。<br/>
　　好癢。<br/>
　　那種點到為止的撫摸令日向翔陽渾身上下都癢得不行，以往總是在這時候被填滿的後穴，今天卻一反常態的只有不停地用手指磨蹭，反而讓日向翔陽變得急躁起來。<br/>
　　明明侑前輩也硬了的。<br/>
　　為什麼還……<br/>
　　日向翔陽悄悄動了下腰去蹭過底下那根硬脹的性器，卻聽見宮侑說：「今天不進去。」<br/>
　　「咦……」<br/>
　　「早上耽誤到你訓練了，今天就摸一摸……」食指沿著日向翔陽翹起的陰莖頂端往下滑至囊袋，宮侑輕輕揉了一下極為敏感的陰囊，用氣音說：「待會換我幫你吃一下，讓你舒服，好不好？」<br/>
　　日向翔陽不可置信的低語：「……你……」<br/>
　　「嗯？」<br/>
　　見宮侑無辜地眨著眼睛看他，日向翔陽咬咬牙，覺得這樣的侑前輩實在是太過份了，一把環住宮侑的脖子，緊緊閉上眼睛說：「你還是進來吧，侑前輩……！」</p><p>　　宮侑得逞一般狡詐的笑了出來。<br/>
　　他回抱住日向翔陽的腰，撩起耳際處的幾縷橘色髮絲，朝他的耳朵吹了口氣，輕聲道：「好啊，這可是你說的。」<br/>
　　──不能怪我哦。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>